Gimmie Shelter
Gimmie Shelter is the first episode of the second season of the television series Runaways. Synopsis The kids struggle with their new lives as Runaways, but find a hideout. Alex goes to work for Darius while PRIDE plots to kill Jonah. Jonah initiates a plan to build a new box. Plot at the PRIDE's soup kitchen]] Life on the run does not begin well for the Runaways, who lose the Fistigons and some money to a homeless thief named Mike. They attempt to chase him, but Mike manages to escape. The Runaways then go to a soup kitchen to get some food, although they are quite disgusted by the fact it is managed by PRIDE. Tensions arise in the group as many question Alex Wilder's true loyalty since he keeps secrets from them. While Wilder leaves for an undisclosed task, the rest of the group learns from Molly Hernandez that her cousin Graciela Aguirre knows about the tape in which PRIDE's plans are exposed, and that she is danger since she announced having proof against PRIDE on WHiH World News. is murdered by Tina Minoru]] As it happens, PRIDE, who decided that they could not count on the LAPD to find their children and are now based in the PRIDE Headquarters, also learn about Aguirre's claims and decide to deal with it. Dale and Stacey Yorkes are sent to Aguirre's residence to retrieve the tape, but Aguirre refuses to deliver it to them and attacks them with a shotgun, destroying the tape in the process. This forces Tina Minoru to kill Aguirre with the Staff of One. Having stolen a car, the Runaways arrive shortly after and discover Aguirre's body, figuring out that PRIDE murdered her. The Runaways go to a homeless camp for the night, and Nico Minoru holds a Wiccan funeral ceremony for Aguirre. They then try to process everything that has happened to them. Meanwhile, Wilder returns to Darius Davis to get some money from him. Davis accepts to pay him only if he will paint the room of his son to be born, Xerxes. This enables Wilder to get to know Darius' wife Tamar, as well as her sister Livvie, who he founds quite attractive. However, Tamar is quite displeased by Wilder's presence around her. Once Davis gave him some money, Wilder buy some tents for his friends and finds them in the camp, and he is informed of Aguirre's death. is put in a Healing Algorithm simulation]] While both the Runaways and PRIDE struggle in their own ordeals, Jonah still has Victor Stein with him. He put Stein in an Healing Algorithm where his mind lives in a simulated environment. Jonah tells Stein that he needs him to build a new Dematerialization Box so that Jonah's body can survive long enough for his departure to an undisclosed location. Stein understands that he has no choice but to comply if he wants to be taken out of the algorithm, but tells Jonah that he will need help from his wife Janet to do the job. discuss about Jonah]] PRIDE discuss the events involving Aguirre. Although the tape was destroyed, they were able to retrieve its content and get informed about the potential cataclysmic consequences of the dig at the PRIDE Construction Site. The Yorkeses also reveal to their colleagues that there are living beings hidden in the hole of the dig site, and PRIDE worry that they might have unleashed more aliens like Jonah on Earth. They thus renew their intent to kill Jonah as fast as they can. In order to efficiently pursue this goal, Tina Minoru chooses to take leadership of PRIDE, assisted by Geoffrey Wilder, much to his wife Catherine's dismay. attacks Mike on a Bike]] In the next morning, the Runaways overhear Mike shooting at random targets with the Fistigons. They attempt to convince Mike to return the gauntlets to them, but Mike flees once again, forcing the teenagers to pursue him up to the hills near Griffith Observatory, where Mike is attacked by Old Lace. Afraid by all these strange events, Mike agrees to give back the Fistigons before leaving. Moreover, during the chase, Karolina Dean accidentally falls through a window and discovers an underground mansion, the Hostel, which the Runaways decide to turn into their new home. Cast Main Cast: *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru *Julian McMahon as Jonah Guest Stars: *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis *Ozioma Akagha as Tamar *Ajiona Alexus as Livvie *Marlene Forte as Graciela Aguirre *Alex Fernandez as Detective Flores *Ryan Dorsey as Mike on a Bike *Shondalia White as Emma *Helen Madelyn Kim as Megan *Coleen Sullivan as Reporter *Charlie Charbonneau as D-Bag Deal Maker *Amanda Rea as Girlfriend (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Los Angeles Police Station **PRIDE Headquarters **Darius Davis' House **Church of Gibborim Executive Office **Hostel **Griffith Observatory *Montebello, California **Graciela Aguirre's Residence *Philadelphia (virtual reality) *Zihuatanejo, Mexico (mentioned) Events *War Against PRIDE **Assassination of Graciela Aguirre *Chase of Mike *Assassination of Gene and Alice Hernandez (mentioned) *Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site (mentioned) *Rite of Blood (mentioned) Items *Fistigons *Church of Gibborim Bracelet *Synnergy Serum *Staff of One *Healing Algorithm *Anti-Gibborim Serum (mentioned) *Dematerialization Box (mentioned) *Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine (mentioned) *Jonah's Serum (mentioned) Vehicles * *Magistrate's Ship (indirectly mentioned) Sentient Species *Humans *Gibborim Creatures * **Old Lace * (mentioned) Organizations *Runaways *PRIDE *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. *Church of Gibborim *Wizard *Nemo *Synnergy *Los Angeles Police Department *Crips *WHiH World News *KVXJ 53 News *KTOZ News *News at 9 *'' '' * (mentioned) * (mentioned) *'' '' (virtual reality) Mentioned *Alice Hernandez *Gene Hernandez *Andre Compton *Xerxes *Curtis Stein * * * * * (newspaper) * (newspaper) Music Trivia *On Graciela Aguirre's ID, the name of the city of Montebello is improperly spelled "Montabello". References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes